


Come Here Often?

by UnderwaterOphelia



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chance Meetings, Emergency Medical Technicians, F/M, Hospitals, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderwaterOphelia/pseuds/UnderwaterOphelia
Summary: Kagome is a klutz. No, really, we all know this, but she's a disaster. And it looks like she might need her own personal EMT to keep her out of trouble.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 19
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Mad_Youkai_Tea_Party/gifts).



> Dedicated to a_mad_youkai_tea_party who requested a Paramedic/EMT Kouga to finish off our holy trifecta. This is also a part of the Inuyasha White Day challenge, so happy White Day everyone!

This… this was not her day.

The fall seemed to happen too quickly for Kagome to understand what happened. One minute she was pulling back the shower curtain to yell at Sango for nagging her about her love life from the other room, and the next she was on the floor with her whole body screaming in pain.

Oh wait, no, that scream was real, and it was coming from her mouth. 

Snapshots of panicked and concerned faces flashed by. First Sango calling 911 frantically, then a female paramedic flashing a light in her eyes, and the feeling of being gently lifted onto a stretcher and rolled away. She slipped in and out of consciousness until a jolt of pain shot through her when they lifted the gurney into the ambulance.

Kagome assessed herself as the EMT sat next to her checking her vitals, noting that a small emergency blanket had been thrown over her torso as a modesty covering. A flash of movement from the paramedic caught her eyes as he checked her BP and then flashed another damned light in her eyes. She was just thinking to herself that the clawed snapping fingers in front of her face were getting annoying when she realized he was trying to get her attention. 

She saw his mouth moving but didn’t hear anything. Wow his mouth was gorgeous, and his cheekbones! Dear lord, the man was hot. Wait, no, not a man, a youkai. Mhm, she really needed to get laid if she was getting turned on by the sexy demon paramedic. Though she’d always had a thing for fangs and claws and—Oh god he was looking this way, could he tell what she was thinking?

“...Ma’am, I said are you alr… Can you feel it when I do...” Her eyes locked into his dreamy baby blues and just smiled wistfully, a dopey smile spread across her face. She watched those luscious lips move into a frown as he brought his hands up to check her neck brace.

Focus, Kagome, focus! Listen to what the nice man is asking and stop staring at his perfect face. The face that was literally close enough to kiss. The face she was definitely not thinking about riding later. She bet he’d use teeth and really go to town. Her girlfriends who’d dated demons said most of them really loved giving oral, something about the smell and taste for them. A shudder traveled down her spine at the thought and she felt her thighs clench together. A twitch of his nose and the blush spreading across his face told her that yeah, he could definitely smell where her thoughts were headed.

“Can I kiss you?” The words seemed to come out of her mouth without her permission. The EMT’s eyes widened as she felt a giggle burst up as he stammered. Oh god when his eyes narrowed and he flashed that grin with a little bit of fang at her… The BP and heart monitor increased as her inner monologue got raunchier and the smirk he gave her was smoldering in its intensity.

“How about we revisit that thought when you don’t have a concussion?”

* * *

Kagome was still blushing the next day as the doctors declared her discharged from the hospital. She couldn’t remember all of it, but according to the nurses she’d made quite an impression on one of the EMTs. She buried her face in her discharge paperwork in embarrassed agony as she walked out into the parking lot. 

Staring down at the front page of the paperwork, she blushed at the neat little phone number under his name, Kouga, and knew she couldn’t give him a call. Not after how they met, it was just so embarrassing. She’d been naked, dizzy, aroused, and worst of all, way too forward!

Looking around for the closest train stop and walking towards it, she walked past a bunch of hospital workers chatting in the ambulance parking lot. She almost walked past them without incident until one of the guys elbowed another and nudged a head in her direction.

“Hey Kouga, isn’t that the girl?” The comment from his friend had Kagome’s head snapping over to the snickering group. Her eyes were drawn to Kouga’s and she felt the heat of her blush consume her at the slow smile that creeped across his face. And when he winked at her direction? Well she nearly ran all the way to the train station.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Kagome groaned at the sight of smoke billowing out of the kitchen at her part time job. All the staff were sitting covered in blankets in the parking lot and paramedics were distributing oxygen masks as needed. Of course, this was just what she needed on a Friday morning. 

"You're not gonna try to kiss me and then run off again, are you?" The familiar flirty voice had her dropping her face into her hands with a groan. "So does danger just follow you around or is arson your new thing?"

"I didn't do anything! I was on my way to work when I saw the smoke." Kagome looked to her right and there he was, the EMT watching the firefighters put out the last of the flames in the distance. She didn't know how he managed it, but damn he rocked that skin tight polo. Ever since their incident last week, she’d had dreams about ripping that uniform off him and putting that perfect physique to good use.

Blushing as she caught the way his eyes widened when his nose twitched, Kagome couldn’t help but look away in embarrassment. Damn youkai with their perfect noses and gorgeous bodies… Speaking of bodies, why were her eyes trailing down his body without her permission? 

Oh damn, the way he was slightly turned only accentuated the tight curve of his waist and the chiseled cliffs of his abs through his fitted shirt. What she wouldn’t give to run her hands down that chest as she rode him… Wait what? Was he saying something?

“So, you wanna go get lunch? My shift’s actually over after this call. Caught me right before I was supposed to leave.” Kouga’s cockiness seemed to radiate from him in waves, biceps flexing as he folded his arms over his chest. Dear lord, that chest to hip ratio was mesmerizing, and the way his shirt was tucked in only drew her eyes further...

All she could do was bite her lip and nod her head mutely at his question.

“Great! It’s a date.”

It was the worst date he’d ever been on and they hadn’t even ordered anything yet.

Kouga sighed and blushed as the waitress frantically tried patting him down with napkins, but it was doing nothing to keep the sticky soda from seeping into his pants. Of course it wasn’t like his pants had been dry before the spill. As soon as they’d started walking to the cafe a massive downpour had picked up, and he’d given Kagome his work jacket hoping to shield her from the worst of it. 

Naturally, the restaurant was packed since everyone was trying to get out of the storm, so they’d waited quite a while for a table, though Kagome didn’t seem to mind. As if that wasn’t enough, when they were finally able to snag a table it was right under the air vent, leaving them both shivering.

At least she seemed to be trying to save his ego by stifling her laughter, he thought dryly. As the waitress quickly ran off after apologizing again, Kouga couldn’t help but look over at his date who was giving him a pitying look as he shivered again from the cold. 

“Hey, do you want to get out of here? My place is just a block over and you can use my washer and dryer. It looks like it’s died down a little out there anyways.” Her pleading offer had him practically jumping out of his seat in anticipation. The promise of warm clothes had them sprinting the short trip to her apartment, laughing as they finally made it under the eaves of her building.

As soon as they were both inside Kagome shooed him into the bathroom to strip, promising him that she had a pair of shorts big enough for him.

“I know this was just a first date, but feel free to use the shower if you need to. I’d hate for you to be uncomfortable while we wait for your clothes to dry.” Leaving the sodden uniform in the sink at her direction, he stepped into the shower and started warming up under the heat of the spray. After a moment’s hesitation, he picked up on the sound of the bathroom door opening and twisted around to the sound of her small gasp. 

Oh, this could be good.


End file.
